


the tea party

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Canon Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It wasn’t the first time, but it would be the last, when greasy black hair fell carelessly over the beady black eyes and Draco came hard as he instantly recognized the sole member of their audience.





	the tea party

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with kerryblaze.

It wasn’t the first time, but it would be the last.

Not fucking Potter. Fucking Potter was a constant; his own dirty little secret that neither his father nor his faithful followers were made aware. Fucking Potter was a need, much like breathing air or drinking water; it would never be the last time.

It always happened _while_ he was fucking Potter. While thrusting dutifully into that tiny little hole, so tight no matter how many times it had been thrust into.

He would fuck Potter and he would see it; _him_ , peeking around the corner, through the keyhole, out the window.

The first time, he thought he was seeing things. A trick of the eyes; a hallucination. But no, they were really there, two beady black eyes narrowed not disapprovingly but in an intent stare, _watching_.

Draco let him watch. For days, weeks, _months_ , he got off on knowing he was being watched, that somebody else was getting off on watching him fuck Potter.

Potter was oblivious, of course; after all, they didn’t _talk_. There was no _talking_ while Draco gave him an arseful of cock over and over again.

Draco, however, would toss his head back as though in ecstasy, but instead stealthily searching for those eyes, determined to uncover the identity of his voyeur.

It wasn’t the first time, but it would be the last, when greasy black hair fell carelessly over the beady black eyes and Draco came _hard_ as he instantly recognized the sole member of their audience.

Making eye contact through hooded lids, Draco spoke with a raspy voice.

“Professor Snape.”

The other man gasped and froze, his eyes widening like a deer in the headlights. Potter’s head jerked towards the direction of the gasp, his neglected erection following suit.

Ever so prim and proper, even when caught with his hands in his robes, Snape simply nodded and returned the greeting in an unenthusiastic tone.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter.”

“Professor,” Potter said dryly, his face flushing pink.

Draco smirked.

“Like what you see, Professor?”

Snape didn’t answer, but his eyes betrayed him. Locked with Draco’s, they exuberated nothing but pure, unadulterated _lust_ , an intense passion of which Draco had never seen or even thought possible of his Head of House.

“Care to join us?”

Potter was gawking at Draco now, clearly disturbed by the invitation while at the same time making no effort to hide his disagreeing member. Draco didn’t remove his eyes from Snape’s, though, instead holding his gaze as though challenging the other man to decline.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snape wordlessly stepped out of the shadows and unceremoniously flung open his robes, revealing nothing underneath but his long, thick cock protruding from his pale, lithe body.

Draco lowered his eyes and licked his lips, subconsciously aware that Potter was imitating his exact actions beside him. As though this had all been planned out prior, Draco smacked Potter on the arse and pointed at Snape’s cock.

“What are you waiting for? Take him in your mouth.”

Without further hesitation, Potter scrambled to kneel before Snape and immediately wrapped his lips around the head of his shaft. Snape growled deep in his throat at the first sign of contact, blindly reaching a hand down to thread through Potter’s unruly hair as Potter engulfed his entire length.

Draco raised an eyebrow and cupped his chin as he scrutinized the pair thoughtfully: Snape’s long, thin fingers twisting with black curls, Potter looking up with adoration as his mouth formed the perfect ‘O’ around Snape’s cock, Snape biting back his cries of pleasure and fighting to withhold his balance.

In one swift motion, Draco approached Snape from behind and draped his arms around his waist, running his fingers lightly up and down the sides of his chest. Snape melted into the backwards embrace, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder as Draco raised his fingers to tease a nipple.

This time Snape didn’t hold back; his mouth opened and emitted a primal moan loud enough to raise the dead. Draco took the opportunity to press his lips against Snape’s ear and make a complete circle with his tongue before softly whispering.

“I want to be inside you.”

Draco saw defiance in Snape’s eyes, but before he could protest, he grabbed his face and turned it towards his to capture his mouth. Snape kissed back with just as much fervor as Draco.

The site of the pair kissing must have excited Potter even further because the sound of his efforts became louder and faster. Snape’s kiss turned into something frantic and Draco felt the body he was holding tense up.

Quickly he wrenched away from the tongue probing inside his mouth and shouted, “Stop, Potter! Now!”

Potter obeyed without question.

Still on his knees, looking innocent and wounded, he stared up at Draco as though he were silently asking if he had done something wrong. This was an interesting new development for Draco. He liked it. He liked it _very_ much.

Draco reached around Snape’s waist to cup Potter’s jaw in his hand.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, pet. I just don’t think the esteemed Professor here will last much longer with your beautiful mouth doing such marvelous work.”

The bright smile Potter beamed made him look like a little boy, and Draco purred endearing sentiments as he stroked Potter’s hair. He thought that he had died and gone to heaven; he was filled with joy for this new game. Giving affection was even more arousing than belittling Potter. But that was only because he knew that it gave him more leverage; building Potter up would only make him fall farther when the affection was snatched away.

Slapping noises roused Draco from getting lost in Potter’s eyes. Snape was pounding away into his fist, his head thrown back, revealing his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded at Potter. Potter scrambled on his knees to retrieve his wand from his trousers. Grinning mischievously, he pointed it at Snape’s cock and said, “ _Phallus Orbis_ ,” and a black leather cock ring appeared at the base of Snape’s cock.

Snape fell forward to his knees, panting and struggling with his fingers to remove the barrier between him and ecstasy.

“Relax, _Professor_ ,” Draco said in a low voice, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet. Hooking a finger under Potter’s chin and lifting his face upward, Draco continued speaking to Snape.

“Look at him. I know you want to fuck this. And if you ask nicely, I might just give you permission.”

Terror flashed in Potter’s eyes when Draco offered him up to Snape, but he didn’t protest. He remained in position, looking back and forth between Draco and Snape, waiting for his next command.

Snape coolly addressed Draco, but never took his eyes off the boy kneeling before him. “Malfoy, you must not think very highly of me if you believe that I am going to beg you -”

“Severus, don’t be foolish,” Draco drawled. “You’ve been watching us. Watching _me_ fuck Potter for months. Watching my cock take him. _Own_ him. Don’t lie and tell me that with your cock in your hand you didn’t fantasize that you were in my position.”

Draco ran his thumb over Potter’s bottom lip and Potter parted his lips, readily accepting the digit into his mouth.

“Don’t be a fool. Just ask nice and this beautiful piece of arse can be yours for tonight.”

Snape’s breath hitched in his throat, but he didn’t speak. Draco sighed; if he wanted more persuasion, Draco would give it to him.

Grabbing Potter by the back of the neck, he urged him to stand. “Over here, pet,” he said pointing to a nearby desk. “Bend over.”

Potter hesitated, so Draco grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched his head back at the same time he reached down and grasped Potter’s cock. “I’ll force you if I have to,” he said menacingly, giving the cock in his hand a firm squeeze. “Now, do as you were told!”

Watching Potter, reluctantly take his ordered position, red cheeked and eyes downcast, gave Draco extreme satisfaction. A glance at Snape showed that the Professor looked more nervous than turned on. Draco finally understood; this was Snape’s first encounter with a male. Perhaps even his first sexual encounter ever.

Draco moved behind Potter, placing his hands on Potter’s inner thighs, forcefully spreading them further apart. After a slow and enjoyable stroke of his cock along the crack of Potter’s sweet arse, he moved away so that Snape would have a clear view of the wanton slut laid out before him.

“Isn’t it perfect?” Draco said as he massaged Potter’s pale, round cheeks and gave them a quick smack. “He’s so tight, Professor. Part of him loves it and another part of him hates it. So, his body tries to fight it. His hole clenches almost painfully and tries to push you out. And it makes ramming your cock into him even more amazing.”

He beckoned Snape over with a finger. While Snape took the short walk over to his students, Draco found something to do while he waited. He shoved the same finger up Potter’s already lubricated arse. Potter moaned and jerked forward.

“See, Severus? See how he loves it? But we both know that he hates himself for needing it so much.”

When Snape was standing on the other side of Potter, Draco reached for his hand, grabbing a long, boney finger, and before Snape realized his intentions, Draco slid it inside Potter next to his.

“ _Fuck_!” both Snape and Potter growled together.

“Do you feel it?” Draco asked, leaning over Potter to whisper in Snape’s ear again. “Imagine what that would feel like against your cock.”

Draco wiggled his finger and Potter responded by squirming enthusiastically, driving the intrusions deeper inside him.

“That’s it, Potter. Show the Professor how much you want him to fuck you.”

Sweaty and looking more desperate than Draco had ever seen, Potter, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the desk, bucked his hips back and forth, fucking the two fingers inside of him.

Snape could no longer hide his loss of control. Groaning he slumped forward, pressing his cock against Potter.

“Ask me permission, _Professor_. And I’ll show you how to fuck and how to be fucked.”

“Yes,” Snape said, barely about a whisper.

“He’s mine. I wouldn’t just offer him to anyone. You have to show me that you respect my gift. Ask me!”

Unexpectedly, Potter hissed, “Please. Please ask him. I need -”

Draco swiftly withdrew his finger and slapped Potter – hard – on the ass cheek, causing Potter to moan deeply. “I did not say that you could speak.”

“Sorry,” Potter grunted.

“Not good enough,” Draco snapped. He moved in front of Potter with his fully erect cock in his hand. “Suck it,” he demanded, shoving his cock into Potter’s mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat.

Draco held the back of Potter’s head, tangling his fingers into the dark curls, forcing him to stay still as he fucked his mouth.

“Such a good cocksucker. Do all of your Gryffindor friends know that the Boy-Who-Lived _lives_ for sucking Slytherin cock?”

Potter shot Draco a look of contempt, and Draco, close to coming at the sight, pulled his cock away from the cherry red lips.

Turning his attention back to Snape, Draco smirked. “If he’s a good boy, I’ll let him finish that later.”

Looking out of his mind, Snape finally gave Draco what he wanted. “Please, Draco, may I have him?”

Sneering, Draco wasn’t going to allow Snape to get off that easy. “I will grant you permission only if you ask me to fuck _you_.”

Snape attempted to nod with some dignity.

“You have to say it,” Draco said, moving closer to Snape while running his nails gently along Harry’s body.

Snape breathed in deeply, staring at Potter’s ass sticking up in the air as Draco brushed his fingers along the cheek reddened by his unforgiving hand.

“Fuck me, Malfoy,” Snape said sharply. Draco started to reply, but Snape cut him off. “That is the best you are going to get.”

Smirking, Draco took his previous position behind Snape, wrapping his arms around his lithe form once more.

“Then you may have him.”

Snape wasted no time clutching Potter by the hips and impaling him with his constrained cock, letting out a long feral moan at the first sign on contact. He immediately started pounding into the boy, but Draco slowed him down with the lightest touch to his hipbone and a chaste kiss to the neck.

“No reason to rush, Professor,” Draco whispered huskily into Snape’s ear, lowering his hand to massage Snape’s balls whilst pressing his own aching hardness into his back. “The faster you go, the more it will hurt when you can’t come, and I won’t allow you to come until I’m ready for you to.”

Snape grunted in reply, squinting his eyes shut and obediently downing his pace to a sporadic thrust. Potter whimpered loudly, pressing back against Snape for more, but Draco stopped his efforts with another slap to the arse.

“Thrust in hard and deep,” Draco instructed into Snape’s ear, giving the lobe a quick lick for emphasis. “He likes it that way.”

Tightening his grip on Potter’s hips, Snape pulled the boy to him at the same time he pushed forward. The result was a low, continuous moan, and the corners of Snape’s lips turned up in satisfaction.

“Good,” said Draco, bringing his hand around to Snape’s arse. “Now I will prepare you.”

Snape groaned deep in his throat at the words and Draco chuckled. Reaching for his wand, he quickly cast ‘ _Lubricatos_ ‘ and began easing his fingers one-by-one into the tight virginal hole. When he brushed against the small bump, Snape’s entire body twitched and he let out a howl, fiercely pumping himself into Potter’s arse.

“You like that, do you?” hissed Draco, using his free hand to move the greasy hair out of the way in order to run his tongue along the back of Snape’s neck. “Angle yourself upwards a bit and you can do it to him.”

Snape changed his position and Potter cried out almost immediately. Draco peeked around the pair of sweaty, naked bodies and saw Potter rapidly tugging on his cock, precome glistening from the engorged purple head. In one swift motion, Draco smacked Potter’s hand away and leaned over to tongue his lover’s ear.

“You know better. I shall punish you properly after our tryst with the Professor.”

Potter, always the perfect toy, pretended to look horrified at the threat, but his eyes gave away how much he was anticipating that particular activity.

“And don’t hold back, my pet. I’m sure Severus would love to hear how good it feels to have his cock ramming into your arse.”

Returning his attention to Snape, Potter began screaming out a string of incoherent ramblings which included ‘so good’, ‘thick and large’, and Slytherin-like obscenities.

Snape’s knuckles were almost white as he kneaded his fingers into Potter’s hips, their balls smacking together with almost every thrust. Draco lubed up his cock and placed it into position, eliciting a gasp from Snape as the head rubbed against the tight ring of muscle.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Draco said needlessly, placing one hand on Snape’s hip and reaching the other around to join Snape’s on Potter.

Snape could do nothing but nod, his voice already occupied with low groans. Draco sank his teeth into Snape’s neck and bit _hard_ as he slid his cock inside Snape’s arse, his own exclamations of pleasure rivaling the other two.

Once completely sheathed inside Snape’s hot, tight arse, Draco paused briefly to allow the man to become accustomed to his length before moving slowly, leisurely. When Snape pushed back against him, silently begging for more, Draco established a fairly moderate rhythm while breathing hard against Snape’s ear, grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers together on Potter’s hip.

“Do you like feeling me inside you?” he asked, his voice slightly strained. “Do you like my cock invading you, violating your authority, fucking your soul?”

“Yes,” Snape breathed almost inaudibly. “ _Merlin_ , yes. Please let me come, Dra- _Master_.”

Draco almost came at the unexpected submissive behavior, but hung on to his composure, refusing to relinquish his control.

“Reach around and stroke his cock,” he responded. “If you make him come, I will grant you the same luxury.”

Instantly, Snape moved his free hand around Potter’s waist and wrapped it around his aching cock. Potter moaned appreciatively and pressed back against Snape again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exclaimed, panting for air. “May I come? _Please_ , I need to come.”

Draco grunted into Snape’s shoulder as he felt his own orgasm approaching and nodded his head fervently.

“Yes, my pet. Come.”

Potter wailed as he went over the edge, spilling himself into Snape’s hand. Draco immediately lifted the spell on Snape’s cock, and within seconds, the Professor was coming too, growling and tightening around Draco’s cock.

Draco let himself go, clutching Snape’s hand on Potter’s hip as he pumped his orgasm into Snape’s arse. He immediately withdrew his flaccid cock and fell to his knees, panting for air.

He felt Potter crawl towards him and wrap his arms around his waist, burying his face into his chest. Smiling uncharacteristically, Draco lifted his hand to stoke Potter’s hair, kissing his sweaty forehead affectionately before lifting his eyes to see Snape straightening up and putting on his robes as though he hadn’t just fucked and been fucked by two of his students.

“Enjoy yourself, Professor?” Draco asked with a smirk.

Silently, but with a hint of a satisfied smile, Snape sauntered out of the room, his robes bellowing behind him.

“Think he’ll keep watching us?” Potter asked in an exhausted voice.

“Probably,” Draco answered. “The rest of them still do.”


End file.
